A Cada Suspiro Tuyo
by Erzsebeth.77
Summary: Otra vez soño con él, él que prometió regresar... Pero ¿Cómo seguir después de tanto tiempo esperándolo, sin ni una señal? ShonenAi Gerita / HREItalia / AleIta / Alemania x Italia


**Holis~ Si, es un cliché de historia, pero oí la canción y no pude evitar pensar en ellos y esto salió. Espero lo disfruten~ Dedicado a todas las bellas personas que lo lean**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia y sus personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya -Himepapa pa los cuates(?- Yo solo los tome prestados para esta cosa rara **

* * *

-¡Te estaré esperando! Haré muchos dulces para tu regreso, no te lastimes ni te enfermes. Nos volveremos a ver ¿Si?

-¡S-Sí! No importa cuantos cientos de años pasen, ¡Te seguiré amando más que a nada en el mundo!

-¡Sacro!

Italia se retorcía entre sus sábanas de nuevo. Habían pasado varios años desde ese encuentro, ese último encuentro y aún seguía acosándolo en sueños

-Italia ¿Te encuentras bien? –La señorita Hungría entró de golpe a su habitación al escuchar su grito, había pasado tiempo desde que él se apartó de casa de Austria, pero la castaña le tenía un gran cariño y lo visitaba seguido. -¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

-Yo… -dudó si decirle –Soñé con él… ¿Cuándo volverá? Él lo prometió… -Unas lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos

Hungría lo abrazó fuertemente, limpiando sus lágrimas, tratando de consolarle. Nadie se había atrevido a decirle la verdad, aunque ella intuía que él siempre la supo, pero prefirió engañarse… A veces era mejor que enfrentar la realidad.

-No te preocupes pequeño Italia… Pronto todo se solucionara… ¡Ya sé! ¿Qué tal si dormimos juntos, como en los viejos tiempos? –Le sonrió lo mejor que pudo

Italia limpió unas últimas lágrimas –Me encantaría señorita –Le dedicó una sonrisa, de "todo está bien" tratando de tranquilizarla y tranquilizarse

Elizabeta se acurrucó en su cama, acunándolo en sus brazos como en tiempos de antaño, acariciándole el cabello y tarareándole una canción de cuna propia de su país, hasta que el joven se quedó dormido entre sus brazos. –Dulces sueños Italia…

La mañana siguiente Hungría despertó recordando lo sucedido la noche anterior y sorprendida de no encontrar al Italiano con ella -¿Italia? –Lo busco por toda la casa, sin ningún resultado, preocupada por él –"Ya es un adulto… Puede cuidarse solo" –Se dijo a sí misma, pero ese sentimiento maternal no desaparecía.

Feliciano se encontraba en las calles de Venecia, alrededor de los canales, con la mirada pérdida, fijándose de todos los rostros de sus ciudadanos, tan conocidos por él, con la esperanza de tal vez, solo tal vez, encontrarlo a él. De pronto empezó a llover ahuyentado a la mayoría de los ciudadanos, alejándolos de los canales, menos a él. La lluvia aumentó convirtiéndose en tormenta, rayos y truenos resonaban en las calles, pero nada parecía afectarle. Un fuerte trueno se oyó cerca que solo logró que los recuerdos volvieran a su mente, recuerdos de noches tormentosas en su niñez, recuerdos con él, prometiendo protegerlo de los truenos y rayos, prometiendo volver…

-¡Mentiroso! –Su grito fue opacado por los rayos, empezó a correr, queriendo alejarse de todo, dando un traspié, resbalando hacia los canales, hundiéndose –"Así que ¿Este es mi fin? No lo volveré a ver, no volverá por mí… ¡No! Lo volveré a ver, iré con él a un lugar mejor, un lugar feliz, le daré los dulces que le prometí y todo estará bien, tus suspiros crearan nuestro mundo…" –Poco a poco sintió como su alrededor de oscurecía, pero no importaba, porque estaría con él, lo último que vio fue una mano dirigiéndose a él, unos ojos azules y profundos – "Has venido por mí, me alegro, cumpliste tu promesa –Una sonrisa asomó en sus labios…

Lentamente empezó a despertar, se encontraba en una tienda, una tienda cercana a su casa, cerca del canal, miro hacia arriba encontrándose con una figura humana

-Sa-sacro… -Italia estaba muy confundido… ¿Acaso era el cielo?

-¡A caso eres idiota! ¿Cómo pudiste quedarte ahí con esta tormenta? –Un hombre rubio con el pelo peinado completamente hacia atrás y ojos azules, claramente extranjero, se encontraba a su lado –Supongo que lo único que importa es que estas bien –Se dirigió al tendero –Tengo que irme, llegó tarde a una reunión ¿Sera posible que pueda llamar a algún conocido de él para cuidarlo? –El hombre asintió, Feli era bien conocido en la comunidad claro, como un humano cualquiera, y el tendero conocía bien a Elizabeta, que visitaba seguido al joven. El rubio empezó a retirarse.

-Es-espera –Demasiado tarde, él ya había desaparecido –Sacro… No hay duda… Volviste por mí –Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro acompañado por unas lágrimas de alegría

-¡Feliciano! ¿Estás bien? ¡Estas empapado! Volvamos a casa, debes cambiarte y ponerte junto al fuego, no queremos que te enfermes –Hungría, preocupada por la tardanza del pequeño y la tormenta, salió en su búsqueda encontrándose con el tendero que le contó lo ocurrido-

-Eli ¡Era él! –Italia le sonrió, una sonrisa sincera que desde hace tiempo no veía –Cumplió su promesa

Hungría le sonrió de vuelta, no entendía muy bien lo sucedido, pero si hacía feliz a Italia, a ella también –Me alegro Feli, pero debemos volver a casa, la lluvia ha parado. El italiano solo asintió, siguiendo a la chica, sabiendo que algún día se reencontraría con su amado.

Se encontraban en esa horrible guerra, ni siquiera quería pelear, solo quería que todo acabara. Se había escondido en esa caja de tomates, esperando un final pacífico

-¿Qué con esta caja misteriosa?

-¡Ah! S-soy el hada de la caja de tomates, ¡Quiero ser tu amigo, juguemos juntos!

-¿Pero qué?- Abrió la caja dejando salir a su inquilino que tenía ambos ojos cerrados

-Lo siento, no hay hada de los tomates, ¡No me dispares! –Lentamente abrió los ojos, terminando con una expresión de sorpresa

-¿Oye, estas bien? Tú eres Italia ¿Cierto?

-Volviste... –susurro- Bienvenido a casa… -le dedico una sonrisa brillante que le cautivo un momento…

-¿Eh? ¿Qué fue eso?

-Yo… ¡Tengo parientes en Bayern!

Y creo que sabemos el resto de la historia…

* * *

**El final es pésimo lo se pero no soy buena para eso e.e**

**Si llegaste hasta acá ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! -le da una galletita virtual- Me encantaría oir tu opinión :D**

**Y te recomiendo mucho la agrupación musical(?) por la que este fic nació: Fortaleza Oculta -A cada suspiro tuyo. **

**Por eso se llama así el fanfic e.e**

**Espero les haya gustado, Gracias por leer **


End file.
